fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 56
'''Flowers That Bloom in the Rain '''is the 56th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Elfman defeats Phantom Lord's Element 4, Monsieur Sol thanks to his spell Beast Soul: Full-Body Take Over. He then goes to rescue her sister, Mirajane who is trapped in the arms of the Super Mage Giant Phantom MK II. Now that both of them are safe, Mirajane notices that the chanting seal for Abyss Break has become more slower and they discover that it is Element 4 who is it's power soucre and if they defeat all of them, the threat is over. Meanwhile Natsu and Happy encounter Aria, the strongest member of Element 4. Gray engages battle with Juvia Lockser another member of Element 4 who has taken a liking for him and also got a "Love Rival", Lucy and this makes her angry making her water body to turn into boiling water... Summary Elfman has succeeded his Beast Soul: Full-Body Take Over and he is literally crushing his opponent Phantom Lord's Element 4, Monsieur Sol. After that angry Elfman has beaten Sol to pulp, he goes to rescue her elder sister Mirajane from the arms of Phantom Lord's weapon Super Mage Giant Phantom MK II. Elfman hugging her sister apologises to Mirajane saying that it was because of this Beast that Lisanna died but Mirajane replies saying that Elfman was just trying to protect them. Mirajane also says that they will live life fully for Lisanna's sake and Elfman back into his normal form starts crying. Mirajane notices that after Sol’s defeat, the Giant's chanting speed decreased, and she concludes the Giant's power source is the Element 4. If they were defeated the chanting would stop, and Abyss Break threat would be eliminated. Outside the arduous and never ending battle between the Fairy Tail members and Jose Porla's Shades continues. Cana Alberona is encouraging everyone one to fight and saying to trust Natsu and the others. Seeing that Macao Conbolt says that it is the Guild's women who are the stronger ones. Meanwhile, Natsu went to look for Jose, but Happy scolds him, based on the fact that Jose is just as strong as Makarov. Natsu thinks no one is left to defeat him, so he has to, and this makes Happy think about the fact that Natsu’s presence gives hope to everyone. They run into a hall, and Aria another member of Element 4 is there waiting for them. Elsewhere, Gray encounters Juvia, Phantom's Element 4. Gray boldly states that he will not forgive anyone who hurts his friends, Juvia bails on him, and gives up. She falls in love with Gray, which renders her unable to fight him. However, the fight begins, Juvia locks him in water. Gray freezes it and releases himself. He hits Juvia with ice, but her body, made of water, recomposes itself. Juvia asks for Lucy, going as far as saying that she will make their master retreat, but Gray doesn’t hear of it. When he calls Lucy an ally, and worse, when he says he would give his life for one, Juvia is shocked to find a “Love Rival”. This makes her feral, and her body begins to boil. Characters In Order of Appearance Fights *Elfman vs. Sol (concluded) *Gray Fullbuster vs. Juvia Lockser (started) *Fairy Tail vs. Jose's Shades Magic, Spells and Abilities used Magic used *Aera (翼, Ēra) *Water Magic (ウォータ- マジック 水の魔法, Wōtā Majikku) *Ice-Make (氷の造形魔法 (アイスメイク), Kōri no Zōkei Mahō (Aisu Meiku)) Spells used *Water Lock (ウォーターロック 水流拘束, Wōtā Rokku) *Water Slicer (ウォータースライサー 水流斬破, Wōtā Suraisā) *Sierra (シエラァ, Shierā) *Ice-Make: Lance (ランス, Ransu) *Ice-Make: Battle Axe(バトルアックス, Batoru Akkusu) *Freeze Navigation